This invention relates to hollow magnetic pipe and, more particularly, to a method for making hollow magnetic pipe having a magnetic field extending across the hollow of the pipe.
The use of magnetic pipe, which has a magnetic field disposed across the pipe hollow, as a conduit for conductive liquids in magnetohydrodynamic energy amplifications systems would be of significant benefit to the art. However, the subjecting of tubular conduit comprising magnetizable material to magnetizing conditions does not produce a permanent-type, hollow magnetic tube having a magnetic field extending across the tube hollow. Accordingly, the principal object of this invention is to provide a method for producing permanent-type magnetic pipe having a high strength magnetic field in the pipe hollow in which the magnetic lines of force are anti-parallel to the longitudinal axis of the pipe.